Someone's watching over me
by Blackness
Summary: Shortly after Lucy's death John worries about Virgil's mental state and Virgil finds a way to convey his feelings to his family. Someone has glanced over this, so hopefully there should be less mistakes. If you find any let me know and I will change it.


"Saving a brother" story is on hold temporarily. Sorry guys I work in retail and it has been manicI also have the unfortunate news to report that I shall be writing less until I have a new laptop. My laptop went to laptop heaven. I will continue it in the next few weeks. In the mean time may I entice you with this story that I found laying on my old computer. I hope it's not too bad. Thanks for reading.

"Alan, put that down....No Alan don't touch that...Gordon put that down...John help!!" Scott cried across the room as Alan attacked the decorations on the tree and Gordon was fascinated by the candles, which were fake however the bulbs were still hot. John laughed at Scott before tackling Alan.

"Hey why don't we play outside?" John suggested

"Outside?" Alan said

"Yeah we can play hide and seek" John said

"Yeah. Gordon, Scott can we play hide and seek?"

"I guess so" Scott said watching Alan and Gordon running out

"Do you know were Virgil is?" John asked

"No. He was in his room earlier, his Do not disturb sign up, so I left him to it" Scott replied calmly

"His been really quiet the last week. Think everything's OK?"  
"Yeah. He'd tell us if he had a problem. His probably creating something. He'll be fine. Come on lets go make sure out lively brothers don't end up hurting themselves" Scott said smiling and went out the back followed by John.

Meanwhile Virgil was in his room working on a Christmas gift for his family. He quietly sat at his keyboard, headphones on. He was trying to learn a Christmas song to play to his family. This was the first Christmas without mum. Virgil was trying to find that perfect song to get across to his family how he was feeling. At 12 he was bright and very aware that his brothers were worried about him especially John. John had been very withdrawn but playing it strong for Scott. What Virgil didn't know was that he had helped John come out of his shell. When their mum died Virgil and Jeff kept getting into fights and rows over the fact he still liked to paint and play, which were his mothers hobbies. One incident stood out clearer than the others.

*Flash Back*

John had been sitting on his bed, a few stray tears had fallen down his cheeks. His eyes were sunken and he was tired, tired since mum had died. Scott had told John not to worry about his brothers, as he would do that and just to look after himself. He had never seen John as a strong person, just the quiet, second eldest child. In Scott's mind he was protecting John who was always the weakest of the boys, but made John feel so helpless. He needed something or someone to help, little did he realise that his savoir was about to come storming past. John heard some shouting before the sound of a brothers footsteps stormed past his room. John sighed and listened as he heard the door to Virgil's room slam shut. He sighed knowing Virgil had, had another row with their dad, again. He heard Virgil hit something hard, the walls between the rooms were thin. He decided to intervene before Virgil did something stupid and hurt himself which had happened previously. He tentatively knocked on Virgil's door. Hearing nothing he took it as his cue to enter. When he opened the door he was shocked at the mess of Virgil's room from Virgil's temper. Virgil meanwhile was laying on the bed nursing his wrist from just punching the cabinet which luckily was made out of oak. John sat beside him quietly, and gently took Virgil's hand and checked his wrist and hand, putting the cold compress left by Virgil's window for moments such as these. As John applied the pressure, he heard Virgil hiss

"What was it about this time?" He asked quietly

"Music again. I'm band from playing music. He even threatened to take my keyboard away, however I wouldn't let him. John I need to play. I can't bring myself to paint or draw, its too dark." Virgil said quietly and John looked at the sketchbook laying by his bed.

"May I?" He asked

"Sure thing. Everyone else does" Virgil said moodily

John opened it, and for the first dozen saw objects and portraits done around the house.

"These are great" He said with a smile. He then noticed that the ones dated a few weeks back got darker, the lines became hard and firm. The pastels were black and red. John hadn't realised until he found the latest picture Virgil had drawn. It was of a grave, a dark solitary grave. The Gravestone had a name on and John looked at it closely. He was horrified to see it said 'R.I.P V Tracy'.

He looked at Virgil and Virgil met his gaze unflinchingly.

"Why have you got a tomb stone with your name on?" John asked

"It was just a sketch. It means nothing" Virgil defended

"It means something. Virgil, you haven't been thinking of...of..."

"...ending my life?. No. That picture represents how I feel when I'm not allowed music and since mum has died I feel like I'm dead without my music" Virgil said quietly, his gaze meeting John's worried look.

"Don't ever think that. Have you tried telling Dad this?"

"I have. He doesn't understand though..."  
"Maybe for now, could you not play your keyboard when he isn't around, and if he is, wear your headphones instead. Then you can have your music without upsetting Dad."  
"Why should I hide my talent?" Virgil defended  
"Just for now. Maybe until we can come up with a way to make him understand but don't give up mum's talent...it's one of the few things we have left of her" John pleaded

"Just for Mum and you, I will try." Virgil said with a small smile. His brothers meant more to him than anyone else in the world.

"Cool, now do you fancy playing me my theme song?" He referred to the fact that Virgil had created theme songs for all his brothers and John loved listening to his.

He and John then plugged the headphones into Virgil's keyboard and listened. As John listened to Virgil play, he felt he had a purpose, to help his little brother and in helping his little brother had helped himself.

*Present Day*

Virgil wanted to show his family how he felt, he knew it would be the ideal Christmas gift. He had been sitting at the keyboard trying to find the right notes and song to play to convey his emotions his emotions to his family. Virgil was never very good at words, he portrayed all his emotions by his art. Inspiration had come to him while he was talking with John a week ago. John had named a star after his mother for Christmas. Virgil was finishing up his song. He was nervous, his family knew he could play some basic piano, but since Lucy's death he'd advanced further. He just hoped his song would comfort his worried brothers and father.

*Christmas Day*

"OK guys. I have a treat for you. You've all been asking me how I've been doing and I haven't been able to tell you because I really don't know and I'm not willing to lie, however I hope this Christmas gift to you and mum will clear a few things up. It's called someone's watching over me" Virgil stood behind his keyboard, his hands poised over the keys before pressing the play button for his background, he didn't look at Jeff, his hands gently ran over the notes.

Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away (His eyes looking down at the keys)  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had (He gave John a small smile)  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight (He glanced up at the stars)

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down (He looked at Jeff and Scott)  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong (His gaze now focuses on Scott's)  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe (He looked at the stars in the night sky)  
Someone's watching over me

(The tempo is increasing and the beat gets dramatically louder)  
Seen that ray of light (He smiles lovingly at his piano)  
And it's shining on my destiny (His eyes glance down at his keys)  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid (He gently shakes his head to his music)  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone (He looks at John and Gordon and gives them a small smile)  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams (He glances at his brothers again)

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong (Thinking back to the Flash Back)  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me (He looks over to John with a smile)

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high (His looking at John and Gordon)  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up (His gaze returns to Alan)  
No I won't break down (His gaze moves to Scott)  
Sooner than it seems life turns around (His gaze moves to Gordon)  
And I will be strong (His gaze moves to his father)  
Even if it all goes wrong (He looks at John and smiles slightly)  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down (John stands behind him, followed by Scott, Gordon and Alan, they join in singing quietly in the background)  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong (John and Virgil exchange glances)  
Even when it all goes wrong (He smiles confidently at his family)  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over (John and Scott sang)  
Someone's watching over (Alan and Gordon sang)  
Someone's watching over me (All the brothers sang together)

Someone's watching over me (Virgil trailed off)

John throws his arms around his brother from behind while Alan and Gordon sit beside Virgil.

Jeff looks at Virgil, speechless with wonder. Virgil conveyed so many feelings in his song. He was hurting but he was strong, he knew his mum was watching over him. He never knew Virgil could play the piano so well, thinking he had given it up when Lucy had died and he had told Virgil to stop playing. He was surprised but still happier that his son was able to convey his feelings and felt slightly bad when he had yelled at Virgil after there mothers death when he had been playing the piano over and over again. He should have realised that Virgil used music to convey his confused feelings and if the song was anything to go by, John had done a lot to help him. He wasn't blind and saw the looks that passed between the two of them. He cursed himself for not listening to Virgil.

"Virgil" Jeff said quietly "I'm sorry. You can play whatever you want" He held out his arms to hug Virgil. Virgil smiled and gratefully returned the hug.

During this song, John could help but think how lucky he was to have Virgil as his brother, and had sung to him. Virgil had helped him stay strong and believe in himself. Unbeknownst to him, Virgil was thinking the same thing. The Tracy family were the luckiest family on earth.

Thank you to Hilary Duff and her song. I have borrowed all the characters, to which I give my thanks to their creators.


End file.
